In the tobacco industry, devices for processing packets of cigarettes are normally located between a production machine—normally a packing or cellophaning machine—and a user machine—normally a cellophaning machine or cartoning machining respectively—to compensate for differences in output between the two machines.
A device for processing packets of cigarettes has recently been proposed comprising a conveyor unit for feeding lines of packets in a first direction parallel to the lines; a transportation unit for conveying the lines in a second direction, crosswise to the first direction, along a transportation path; and a transfer unit for transferring the lines between the conveyor unit and the transportation unit.
The above device involves changing the travelling direction of each line of packets of cigarettes from a first travelling direction to a second travelling direction; and, before the change in direction is made, the packets must be braked in the first direction and then accelerated in the second direction. The packets are normally braked or accelerated by acting on an end packet, i.e. a packet at one end of the line; and, given the relatively high output speeds of modern tobacco industry machines, the packets, and particularly the end packet, are severely stressed when changing direction, and therefore subject to damage.
Moreover, the transportation unit normally comprises belts running along the transportation path about pulleys, and for advancing pockets housing the lines. Known devices of the above type therefore have the further drawback of wasting space and having a relatively low capacity-volume ratio.